Abused and Broken
by The Delta 42
Summary: Harriet Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, lives with her 'family' at number four Privet Drive. The Dursley's treat her worse than a house elf and no one knows, so what happens when Seraphina Snape, her potions teacher, gives her detention and her glamour's fall? Fem!Harry. Fem!Snape. Abused!Harry Male!Daphne
1. Chapter 1

**Abused and Broken**

Harriet Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, lives with her 'family' at number four Privet Drive. The Dursley's treat her worse than a house elf and no one knows, so what happens when Seraphina Snape, her potions teacher, gives her detention and her glamour's fall? Fem!Harry. Fem!Snape. Abused!Harry Male!Daphne

Chapter One: Start of Fifth Year and Detention

Harriet cried out in pain as Vernon's belt hit her bare back, only for him to hit harder.

"How dare you attack Dudley, after we bring you into our home and out clothes on your back, you still have the nerve to attack my son with your freakishness!" Bellowed the Whale like man.

Harriet only sobbed as the belt hit her over and over, creating new gashes and making her bleed out on her bed.

On the thirtieth hit Harriet blacked out.

*/AaB/*

Harriet woke up in around mid-day after her beating, she put herself on her hands and knees and slowly stood up and headed for her trunk, which had her clothes in.

Harri noted that her relatives were out and she heard a noise come from the kitchen, she rounded the corner and saw, Remus, Moody, a tall, dark skinned man, wearing a purple fez and a young woman with bright pink hair.

"You know, I don't like this peanut butter stuff." Said the Pink haired woman, taking a bit out of a piece read smothered with peanut butter.

Harri looked at them before Moody saw her.

"Remus, Potter's awake." Said Moody, without looking at Harri.

"Ah, Harri, good to see you awake, now you'll be staying with Sirius for the rest of the holidays, we have left your aunt a letter, now just need to collect you belonging and then we are off." Said Remus looking at Harri.

Harri felt as if Christmas had come early.

*/AaB/*

September 1st

Harri sat across from Ron and Hermione, and next to Ginny and Neville as Dumbledore welcomed everyone to a new year at Hogwarts when a short woman who looked like a toad, with an ugly bright pink cardigan, fake coughed and stood up.

"Thank you for those warm words of welcome, headmaster." Said the woman in the bright pink cardigan, in a high pitched voice, Harri stopped listening in favour of checking her glamour's.

Harri was so in depth checking her glamour's she didn't notice the woman had finished until Hermione tugged on her arm.

"What?" Whispered Harri, looking at her female best friend.

"Weren't you listening?" Hissed Hermione, looking at the black haired Girl.

"No because it was probably just some old speech about how the ministry is going to watch us and try to control us." Said Harri as she picked at a splinter in the table.

Hermione stared at her aghast, Harri ignored her thinking back during the summer, how she had snuck out in her spare time and had her parents wills read and gotten an emancipation, thus revealing the soul fragment in her scar and having it removed and place into a small locket, which she wore around her neck, she had also claimed the title of Lady Potter and purchased a second wand, Rowan fifteen inches with Griffin and Thestral hairs entwined, she didn't tell the Dursley's about her emancipation but she wished she did then she wouldn't be beaten within an inch of her life.

The woman finished her speech and Dumbledore sent everyone off to bed, Ron wasn't talking to her because she had refused to accept his apology after the first task the year before during the Tri-Wizard tournament, Harri had found out that he was being paid by Dumbledore to be Harri's friend using the money from her vaults and Hermione believed that she couldn't take care of or protect herself, the worst part was she was right, and had spoken to Dumbledore behind Harri's back, relaying her concerns.

Harri was towards the back of the crowd, so when she entered the common room everything went silent and looked at her.

Harri awkwardly walked through the common room before her eyes fell on Seamus and Dean, an Irish boy and a dark skinned boy, respectively.

"Dean, Seamus, nice summer?" Asked Harri, sitting on the arm of Dean's chair.

"I did, not sure about Seamus though." Replied Dean, looking up at her.

Harri looked questionably at Seamus, who scowled.

"Me mam didn't want me to come." Said Seamus, not looking at her.

"Why?" Asked Harri confused.

"Why? Why? Because of you! Because of Dumbledore! Because of both of you saying that You-Know-Who is back!" Yelled Seamus, not noticing Harri, shrinking slightly and her skin flicker, showing her bruises for less than a second.

However it was long enough to draw the attention of Mercutio 'Bones' Stevens.

"Seamus, I can't control what you're mother reads but it is up to you if you believe it or not." Said Harri, her voice trembling slightly, before she went up into the girl's dormitories.

Harri collapsed face down on her four poster bed and drew the curtains before she started crying.

*/AaB/*

Harri looked down at her schedule, noting that she had Potions first with Professor Snape.

Professor Snape wasn't the worst, in fact she actually had taken to listening to Harri's problems since first year, and she had also taken Harri to see her parent's graves during the Christmas holidays of her third year.

Harri sighed as she walked along a corridor, drawing stares from the other students, who were pointing and whispering at her.

Harri paid no mined to them and carried on walking towards the dungeons.

Potions went by quietly at first, until Ron started to talk loudly with Seamus.

"I don't know what her problem is," Said Ron, loudly, "She was alright at the start of last year, but now, she's nothing more than an attention seeking brat."

"And the lie's she's spreading," Said Seamus, commenting on Ron's last statement, "Me Mam almost made me stay at home."

"I bet that if her parents were alive now, that they would have disowned her." Said Ron, smirking in Harri's direction.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Harri, shooting up from her seat and causing the girl she was working with, Tracy Davis, to fall of hers.

"Or what, Potter?" Sneered Ron, Seamus staying silent but trying to move away from the ginger.

"MAKE ONE MORE COMMENT ABOUT MY PARENTS AND I WILL CASTRATE YOU THEN GIVE A PENECTOMY!" Screamed Harri, her magic flaring and causing jars to break.

"The worlds better off without them anyway, your mother was just a pathetic little Mud Blood and deserved to die!" Snarled Ron, glaring at the dark hair girl.

Harri Screamed and threw a spell at Ron, wandlessly and non-verbally, the spell hit Ron on the nose and turned him into a cockroach.

"MS. POTTER!" Screamed Professor Snape, "Detention, tonight at eight O'clock. Weasley, I will be telling your head of house and you mother on this incident, every last detail and you will also get detention, every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday until half-term." Said Snape, as she glared at the two of them, after turning Ron back.

"Ron, that was low." Said Seamus, looking at the ginger.

Ron just shrugged him off and stormed out of the classroom.

**A/N: Fem!Harry story with Male!Daphne Greengrass, Harri is powerful and Dumbles is manipulative and Snape is female and aunt to Harri, Lily was Sirius's twin sister, Ron is a douche, Hermione is worried and in the next chapter or so the Ministry decides to put in a marriage law to extend the blood line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Abused and Broken**

Chapter Two: Why didn't you tell me?

Harri walked down to the dungeons, silently cursing Ron to hell.

Harri suddenly collided with someone's chest, knocking her to the ground.

"Watch it." Said a cold voice, causing Harri to look up.

Harri looked up at the fellow fifth year, noting that he was in Slytherin, he had blond hair and pale blue eyes, Harri knew him as the Ice King of Slytherin, since she had the nick name Queen of the Elements from her house mates, and the Ice Queen of Gryffindor from the Slytherins, from back in first year when a Ravenclaw insulted Neville and she went ballistic and sent a multitude of elements to the Ravenclaw and her being taken to the hospital wing.

Harri stared at Douglas Greengrass from her position on the floor, glaring at him.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Harri, coldly.

"The Ice Queen of Gryffindor, or at least that's what Malfoy calls you, on the floor with her legs spread, what would dear Professor Dumbledore say?" Smirked the Slytherin, pretending to think.

Harri cracked a smile, before Douglas helped her up, Douglas was one of her friends in Slytherin, as well as Tracy, Astoria, Douglas's younger sister, Pansey, Theodore Nott and nearly the rest of the fifth year Slytherins except Crabbe and Goyle, since they couldn't hold a proper conversation.

"You know full well that I don't care what Dumbledore has to say, I'm actually considering on saying that I was wrong and I thought it was Voldemort." Said Harri, looking at her Slytherin counterpart.

"Professor Snape's expecting you, so off you pop." Said Douglas, giving her a small smack on the bum.

Harri let out a small squeak and hurried off, leaving Douglas alone shaking his head.

Harri knocked on the door of the potions class room.

"Enter." Came Professor Snape's voice through the door.

Harri entered silently, noticing that Professor Snape was putting away marking and look up at her.

"Sit down, Harriet." Said Professor Snape, quietly.

Harri gulped quietly, Professor Snape only called her Harriet when she was angry or disappointed.

Harri sat and looked at the older woman.

"Harri, I know that someone bad mouthing your parents is hard but he was baiting you, trying to get you to attack him. I don't want to be thrown in Azkaban because some little ginger shit couldn't keep his trap shut." Said Seraphina, looking at Harri.

"But she wasn't a muggle born, she given up so she wouldn't get caught in a marriage contract like Cissy and Bella, Dumbledore knows this but he keeps sending me back to them!" Said Harri, angry at the old man.

"Dumbledore believes that if you believe that your mother was a muggle born you would be more cooperative, you remember when he forced me to tell Voldemort about the Prophecy, knowing that it was probably fake, just so he could tell everyone that he knew away to defeat Voldemort without raising a finger." Said Seraphina, leaning on her left arm, her hand attached to her temple.

"Well, I guess that he pays for the Dursley's to beat-" Harri suddenly cut herself off, looking at Seraphina with fear.

"Beat what?" Asked Seraphina, suddenly sitting straight.

Harri was quiet for a minute, before looking up at her Professor nervously, "Nothing." Lied Harri, looking towards the door.

"Harriet Jamie Potter, you will tell me the truth." Said Seraphina, sternly, "to beat what?"

"Me." Said Harriet, quietly but Professor Snape still heard her.

"They beat you?" Said Seraphina, shocked.

Harriet nodded, her glamour's falling revealing her bruised face and scars on her face and neck.

"Did Dursley ever…?" Said Seraphina, shaken.

"Rape me?" Asked Harriet, getting a nod from Seph, "Yes, Vernon and Dudley used it as a form of punishment."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Asked Seraphina, unaware of the toad like woman now loitering outside of her office.

"I did, I told Dumbledore and he did nothing! He knew a-and d-did n-nothing!" Wailed Harri, causing Seraphina to pull her into a hug.

"Oh you poor child, oh you poor, poor child." Said Seraphina, "One of your aunts is in Azkaban, the other is married to a Death eater, the oldest aunt is unable to have because Dumbledore has forbidden the Ministry to take you, Regulas is in hiding and Sirius is on the run because of the stupid old man."

Harri didn't say anything as she snuggled further into Seraphina's embrace.

"Hem-Hem." Came the high pitched voice of Professor Umbridge.

Harri and Seraphina jumped apart, Harri's glamour's snapping back into place.

Professor Umbridge walked into the classroom.

"Miss Potter, Professor Snape, it you could both explain what I have just heard." Said Umbridge, standing in the door.

"What did you hear?" Asked Seraphina, hiding Harri behind her.

"Everything." Replied Umbridge, shortly.

"Harri, why don't you head back to your dormitory while Professor Umbridge and I talk?" Said Seraphina, discreetly telling Harri to go to bed.

Harri nodded and quickly left the office and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

*/AaB/*

Harri quietly slipped through the portrait hole, unaware of the three red heads by the fire.

"Harri," Said Ginny, "Why are you back so early?"

"The Toad turned up, so aunt Seph had to cut it short." Replied Harri, sitting next to Fred.

Harri was one of the few people who could tell Fred and George apart, the others being, Ginny, Angelia, Katie, Alicia and Cedric.

They were also the only people who knew that Lily Evans was actually a Black and Sirius's twin sister, the only others who knew were the Professors, Filch, Neville (he had accidently come across her photo album), the fifth year Slytherins, Percy Weasley and Madam Bones.

Ginny, Fred and George were also the only people who knew Harri was abused.

"Receive any word from Percy over the summer?" Asked Fred, using _Finite_ to cancel Harri's glamour's and check her wounds.

"Yeah, he was the only one aside from Doug to send me mail." Said Harri, "He sent me a book on Greek Mythology from my Birthday, Doug sent me a silver necklace, Sirius sent me some Chocolate, for some strange reason, Filch sent me a crate of fire arms plus ammunition, Hagrid sent me a cross bow and some arrow's, so I'm ready for the Zombie Apocalypse." Said Harri, causing the other three to laugh.

"Do you have them with you?" Asked Ginny, looking at the older girl.

"Yeah, they're in the fifth compartment of my trunk, why?" Replied Harri, looking at the ginger girl.

"Well, I was thinking you could teach us how to shoot." Said Ginny, slyly.

"What?" Said Harri, shocked.

**A/N: Second chapter, now next chapter do you want it with Umbridge and Snape or Harri and Douglas (Harry and Daphne) P.S: Did you spot The Waking Dead reference? If you did let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Abused and Broken_**

**Chapter 3: Ginny, why do you want to learn to shoot?!**

Harri stared at Ginny in shock.

"Ginevra, could you please elaborate on why you wish to hold a small metal device that releases small metal pellets at over 70 meters per second?" Said Harri, causing Ginny face to look blank.

"What?" Said Ginny.

"Ginny, why do you want to learn to shoot?!" Burst Harri, making Fred jump.

"Careful, I need to see if Dursley gave you anymore broken bones, I didn't get the chance at Headquarters now hold still." Said Fred, prodding his wand **(his magical one not his birth one)** on Harri's bruises, making her wince.

"No more than the usual." Said Harri, "Seph's currently speaking to the Toad now."

**_*AaB*_**

Seraphina had just finished explaining to Dorales what Harri had been going through since the age of one.

"And Dumbledore has done nothing?" Asked Umbridge, staring at Seraphina.

"Yep." Said the younger woman, pulling a bottle of whiskey out from under her desk.

"And Potter and the Muggles aren't related in any way?" Questioned Umbridge.

"Not in the slightest." Replied Seraphina, pouring herself a glass of whiskey and one for Umbridge.

"And Potter had received an emancipation during the summer but didn't leave in order to keep Dumbledore in the dark?" Said Umbridge, sitting down.

"Uh-huh." Said Seraphina, leaning back into her chair.

"Why hasn't the Ministry been informed?" Asked Umbridge.

"You'll have to ask her that, I don't think she thought about getting the Ministry involved." Said Seraphina.

"Why?" Questioned Umbridge, looking at the younger woman.

"Because who'd believe her, a child, against the leader of the Light?" Asked Snape, knocking back her drink.

"But he has her spreading lies." Said Umbridge, looking at Snape.

"No, what she says is true, however he wants her to feel alone. As you've probably seen some students are missing and many think she's a liar, including members of her own house." Said Seraphina, pouring herself another glass.

"Who?" Asked Umbridge, looking at the other female.

"Currently, Seamus Finnegan, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks and some others that I don't know the names of." Said Seraphina, leaning back in her chair. Umbridge suddenly smiled.

"I have an idea." Said Umbridge.

**_*/AaB/*_**

Ginny poked Harri in the side, "Harri, its breakfast, time to get up." Said Ginny, poking the dark hair girl.

"Just leave Potter there, Ginny, it's not like she's worth waking." Said Sally-Anne, looking over at Ginny.

"Weasley, just leave the freak here." Said Parvati, glaring.

Hermione walked into the room, "Is Harri up yet?"

"No, it's like she isn't alive." Grumbled Ginny, pulling back the covers. Harri had blood running down from her scar and multiple bruises. Hermione gasped and rushed out of the dorm.

**_*/AaB/*_**

Hermione ran down the corridor to Professor Snape's room. Despite what Harriet thought, Hermione did care about the girl. Hermione had noticed bruises that appeared and disappeared on Harri, at the start of each year, she also noticed that Harri flinched whenever someone shouted or moved towards her in an aggressive manner. While she understood that Harri wanted to keep this quiet, Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt that the younger girl didn't trust her fully. When Hermione reached Professor Snape's door, she knocked once and ran into the room.

"Granger, what do you want?" Snapped Professor Snape, looking up from a letter with the name Rickman, Alan at the top. Hermione recognised the name as a Seventh Year Slytherin half-blood.

"Harri's covered in cuts and bruises and she's bleeding." Said Hermione, looking at the Potions Professor.

Seraphina jumped from her seat and rushed out the door, making the letter flutter in the sudden breeze, Hermione saw the words, _I am sorry to inform you of your son's passing on 14__th__September 1995. I am sorry for your loss._

**_*/AaB/*_**

**_A/N: This is possibly the shortest chapter of the story. If you've noticed Alan Rickman (Professor Severus Snape) passed away after losing his secret battle with cancer, may her Rest in Peace._**


End file.
